Bella's honeymoon preparations
by musicalfan
Summary: On a night where Bella, Jasper and Emmet are alone at home, Emmet and Jasper decide that Bella needs some preparations for her honeymoon night. Rated M for lemons. Bella is human, Cullens are vamps


Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction story so I hope you all like it. Please review and tips are welcomed.

I'm from holland so my English is probably not very well

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch waiting for Edward to return from his hunting trip with Carlisle. I was currently alone with Emmet and Jasper who were upstairs playing video games. The girls were out having a shopping trip (this time thankfully not including me).<p>

There was really nothing on the TV so I went upstairs to check on Emmet and Jasper. Suprisingly Emmet was losing and cursing really loud. _I wonder why I didn't hear it downstairs, was the tv on so loud?. _

"He guys what are you playing?" I asked. Maybe this was a new game they bought because I've never seen them play it.

"It's just THE COOLEST GAME EVER" says Jasper, clearly happy about his victory.

"Yeah, you only say that because you cheated, this game is stupid" Emmet sulked. Sometimes I wonder if he really was a little kid.

"I am bored so I was wondering if you guys wanted to do something since Edward isn't going to be home for 6 hours." I asked them, but emidiatly regretted that question. Slowly bur surley there was a smirk plastering on the faces of Emmet and Jasper.

"Whats wrong, why are you looking at me like that?" I was really getting afraid now. _What would they do to me? _

"Well, we were thinking about something we would like to do for you and Edward".

"Okay, what's that?" They were slowly gaining up on me.

"We thought that when you go on your honeymoon in a couple of weeks that you could use some preparations". Again with that smirk, what would they mean about preparations?

"Don't look so scared, we're sure that you will enjoy this" Jasper ensured me.

At this point I felt something foreign inside my body. It was actually a pretty enjoyable feeling. _Oh my god what's happening, is this Jaspers doing? _ _What is this feeling and why is it only getting better and better. _Jasper was looking at me with black eyes and, wait, is that lust in his eyes?

I slowly started retrieving myself from the room we were in. But they kept following me. Suddenly I felt something hard against my back and realize that I was standing against the door of the guest room.

Instead of feeling the hard surface, I felt something soft against my back and realized I was lying in a bed. Jasper had my hands and Emmet had my legs so it was impossible for me to move.

"Whhhhat are you doing?" I asked afraid and a little curious.

"Like we said, we thought that you could use some preparations for you honeymoon. You don't have to be afraid, we're not going to hurt you, much."

"Look I'm just going to go home and we'll forget about all of this, okay" I asked pleadingly.

"No can do baby" Emmet said.

Just than Jasper came in the room. _Huh that's weird, I thought he was holding my hands? Damn those vampires! _

"We have a little, or big that depends how you look at it, surprise for you". Jasper told me.

He was holding a little box in his hand and was grinning from ear to ear. What frightened me was that he was also holding two ropes in his hands. _What is he going to do with that?_

I had little time to think everything over because the next thing I know, my hands were tied to the head of the bed and my legs to the end of it.

"Guys you're scaring me, please stop and let me go." I pleaded with them.

"Well it looks like we need another rope or scarf to make sure she doesn't speak so much" Emmet joked.

"Emmet don't be so mean she can tell us all she wants." I was a little relieved at that. "But it won't matter much." _Oh no, help!_

Next thing I know I was only in my bra. Wait how can they do that while I have ropes on me? I was beginning to think about the preparations they spoke about. They weren't going to rape me were they? Suddenly I felt a lot calmer and there was that enjoyable feeling again knowing this was Jaspers doing.

"Honey you're going to enjoy this so much." How can I enjoy this when I'm not even sure I want this. Wait where did that come from, I know I don't want this, right? Emmet and Jasper are incredibly gorgeous but I wanted my first time to be with Edward.

The enjoyable feeling was getting more and more prominent and it was starting to make me feel horny. I could already feel the wetness dripping on the bed sheet and I was a little embarrassed about that but also really turned on.

"I'm going to put this is you, it's an egg vibrator and it's going to make you feel so good." Emmet said.

Suddenly I felt cold lips on me and realized that Jasper was kissing me. This was better than any other kiss I shared with Edward.

I began to moan in his mouth and was feeling more and more aroused. I was starting to forget about Edward and just enjoy everything they are going to do with me.

Jaspers tong was in my mouth kissing me hard and I was enjoying every second of it. Suddenly I felt something against my lips and thought about the egg-vibrator that Emmet mentioned.

After a little bit of pain thanks to Jasper who was still kissing me and caressing my boobs, the vibrator was inside me. I didn't understand why that was meant to feel good, I mean it was just there inside me.

Emmet walked back in the room with his laptop and posted in on the bed, so I had a good view of the screen.

He was typing in something and searching for what looked like some videos. The video I saw appearing on the full scream was shocking. There was a man eating out a pussy from a girl while another girl was sucking his cock.

I shouldn't feel like this but the video, the vibrator inside me and Jaspers kissing was making me even more horny than I already was.

"We're going to sit in the corner and watch you having fun on that bed. Don't even think about closing your eyes because you're watching this whole video." I was afraid to disobey so I watched the video.

I almost jumped of the bed if it wasn't for the ropes on my hands and feet when the vibrator inside me came to life.

"Does that feel good baby?" Jasper asked in a very husky voice.

"mmmmmmm." That was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

I never felt something so pleasurable. It was like a was nearing a cliff and was waiting to fall over it.

"mmmmmm." I couldn't stop moaning, I never wanted this feeling to stop.

The vibrations were getting harder and harder and I was nearing that cliff a lot faster than I was a little while back.

"Oh god." I was on the edge of that cliff and the next thing I know I'm falling of it.

"FUCK!" I scream. White light are everywhere and the feeling is really indescribable.

I slowly reopen my eyes not realizing I closed them. My arms were a bit sore from being in one position to long. Emmet and Jasper came to me and untied my hands and feet.

"Well sugar, how was your first orgasm?" Jasper asked while helping me up.

I tried to stand but my legs felt like jello and I collapsed on the bed.

"Well it sure looks like she enjoyed it." Emmet chuckled. "What about another round?"

"A-a-another round?" I wasn't sure if I was ready for that.

"Yeah but this time we will use something different, this was just for making you feel good and making you horny." Well they succeeded with that.

"Let me get that vibrator out of you." Jasper said. When I felt him in my personal area. I was getting aroused again. Jasper chuckled obviously feeling my aroused state.

Emmet carried in a large machine. _What is that, what are they going to do with that thing. _Emmet reading my expressions laughed.

"Darling do you think that after that wonderful orgasm we gave you, we would hurt you?" He asked.

"N-no but what is that?" I asked curiously.

"This my dear is a fucking machine and the actual preparation we wanted to do for you. You can choose which cock you want inside you. We have small, medium, large, extra large and extra extra large. I would go for that last one but it's your choice."

"Uhm, the medium one?" I asked. Edward wouldn't have a small cock and this was for preparations.

"Maybe that is the best choice for now sugar" Jasper said.

They did the medium cock on the machine and made sure it was not going to come off.

"Now all we have to do is put this in you. It will hurt a little because you're a virgin but we will go on a slow pace. Say the word and we will stop." Jasper reassured me.

"O-Okay" I stuttered. I don't like pain so I wasn't looking forward to that part. But they made me feel so good minutes ago so I had to trust them.

"Here we go honey" Emmet said. It really hurt when they put that thing inside me. But when they moved it a couple of times in my pussy it became pleasurable.

"Like that sugar, than we're setting it on a harder space." The movements were getting faster and faster and soon I was beginning to feel myself nearing that cliff again. When I saw on the scream of Emmets laptop that a girl suddenly was covered in cum I fell.

This orgasm was even better than the one before this. I swear I actually saw stars and really bright colors.

When I opened my eyes I saw two concerned faces looking at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jesus Christ Bella, you just passed out. That was the most beautiful orgasm I ever saw on someone that isn't my wife" Emmet said a little stunned.

"Thanks I guess." I said a little unsure of what I was supposed to say.

"You're welcome beautiful" Emmet and Jasper said together.

"So these were the preparations that you wanted me to have or are there other thing to?" I asked actually wanting more.

"No sugar, this was all. Did you enjoy yourself?" Jasper asked.

"Yes thank you so much." I gave them a quick peck on the lips and was starting to get up when I fell down again.

The both chuckled and Emmet put me in bath to relax my muscles.

_Wow this was a night I am never going to forget. _

The end!

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it and please review.<p> 


End file.
